Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning
by faerieneggs4u
Summary: PG due to mild language. Faerie Pegs (NOT ME!) earns a name in history. To find out how, READ THE STORY!
1. Prologue: A Note on the Text

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

****

**Prologue: A Note on the Text**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zoids!  There, I've said it once; I am not saying it again!

-*~*-*~*-

            Hi, this is Faerie Neggs.  Just to clear up any confusion, I am not in this story.  I've created another Faerie for that.  Her name is Faerie Pegs.  ^_~ I'm bad, aren't I?


	2. Chapter I: A Different Breed of Zoid

**_NOTE:_**** READ THE PROLOGUE!!!!!!!!**

-*~*-*~*-

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter I: A Different Breed of Zoid**

            "Ouch!  Stop it, Jackie!" I complained, trying to pry Jackie nails off me.  "JACKIE!!  C'mon, you stupid cat!  Get OFF!!"

            Jackie, my calico-tabby cat[1] (meaning he had calico colors, but in a tabby pattern in the calico pattern), just dug his claws deep into my skin.  He knew I was nervous, and that scared him.  I was rarely scared or nervous for no reason.

            Hi, I'm Faerie Pegs.  I'm an expert Zoid battler with an AMAZING Zoid.  My friends and I battle together, some on different teams.

            My looks?  Well, I have raven hair, violet eyes, and I'm about 5'10".  I have a fair complexion and I'm 20 years old.

            My family?  Well, I'm an orphan with no brothers and sisters, and no aunts, uncles, or grandparents.  After my parents died, all I had were my two closest friends, Jenna and "Flame" Rapter, and their family.  They were friends with a rancher and got me a job taming wild Zoids.

            My Zoid?  Well, I don't have her in the story of my beginning yet (hence, the BEGINNING), but like I said, she's AMAZING.  You'll find out more about her later.

            I sighed, trying not to think about what I had to do.  It would be the first time I went shopping for a Zoid, and I barely had any money.  I looked at the "Used Zoids 4 Sale" sign, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the garage.

            "What can I do fer ya, miss?" asked a voice beside me.  I jumped and cried out in pain because Jackie had scratched me in his shock.  My cheeks now had three nice little lines that would turn into scars.  I turned to the man, enraged.

            "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" I screeched.  The man jumped backwards in shock.

            "S'ry, miss, I- I didn' m'an ter git yeh upset o' nothin'," the man stammered.  I calmed myself down before I answered.

            "S'okay," I finally replied.  I looked at him closer.  He seemed to be in his mid-40s.  His wavy black hair was turning gray.  He had kind blue eyes and a tanned complexion.  _He looks a bit like Dad would look now if only…  No.  Don't think about such things right now!  Think about how to get a good Zoid at a cheap price._

            I blinked back tears, which the man pretended not to notice.  When I calmed down, I said, "About what you could do for me… um…"  I looked down, wondering how to put it.  "I don't have a lot of money, so… could you point out the cheapest Zoid?"

            "Sure thin', miss," the man said, leading me to the far end of the garage.  "By th' way, th' name's Dusty."

            "No last name?" I teased, hiding my true feelings.  "Dusty" had been my dad's nickname.  His real name was Dustin.  Dusty looked at me, smiling.

            "Le's jus' say yeh have ter earn my trus' befa yeh can know my las' name," he told me evasively.  I smiled at him.

            "Well, my name's Faerie," I said.  "And I'm not giving my last name either."

            Dusty laughed.  He turned left towards a bunch of people surrounding a beautiful Zoid.  It was a horse-like Zoid, white, with a golden horn, silvery hooves, mane, and tail, and a blue stripe running along either side.  I walked up to the edge of the roped-off area in awe.  Dusty stood beside me.

            "Ain't she a beau'?" he asked.  I just gaped at it.  "O' course, wit' beau'y comes ficklene'.  She won' take jus' no one ridin' her.  She a prototype, an' she seems ter know that there no other Zoid li'e her.  I'm th' on'y one who been able ter ride her.  Bu' I can' bring ou' her true power, so I'm tryin' ter fine someone el' who can, bu' only if they can bring ou' her true power.  Don' wan' her goin' ter jus' no one, yeh know."

            "So, why'd you bring me here?" I wondered, looking over at Dusty.  What did he see in me that he didn't see in all his other customers?

            "Le's jus' say I have my reason," he said evasively.  He definitely didn't meet me in the eye when he said that.  _Maybe I remind him of someone he lost,_ I thought, glancing at him.  _Maybe his heart is still tormented by some treacherous event, like mine…  They said no one survived, and Dad's…  STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!_

            I gave myself a mental slap and looked back at the Zoid.  How could I, an orphan, someone with barely any money to have fun, let alone buy a Zoid, ever be able to bring out a Zoid's true power if I barely had any training?  My pride certainly wouldn't be why.  That pride made me stupid.  The Rapter family was very wealthy, but as soon as I left them to stake out my claim in life, I told them to keep their donations.  I wanted to be completely independent.  So I had nothing when I went on my own, not even inheritance because my parents hadn't made a will before…  Dusty's voice brought me back to reality.

            "Li'en, Faerie, if yeh manage ter tame th' Zoid, I'll le' yeh have her fer free," Dusty offered.  "I've said that ter e'rybody tha's tried."

            "What's she a prototype of?" I evaded.

            "She called th' 'Palomino Hope'," Dusty replied.  He gave me a pleading look.  "Please try ter tame her.  Please…"

            I sighed, looking up at the Zoid.  It looked very powerful.  Jackie looked at me and mewed.  I looked down into his eyes and saw that he was afraid of what he probably thought of as "a great big metal monster".  I shook my head.

            "I can't do it," I said, looking away.

            "Alrigh'," he sighed, disappointed.  "Well, how bou' th' nex' Zoid, then?"  We began to walk away when something caught my ear.

            "…said that this Zoid can _think_!"

            I stopped and looked at the Zoid again.  Dusty continued to walk a few more paces before he realized that I was walking back to the Zoid.  I stopped in front of the Zoid and stared at it.  _Could it be? I thought.  _Could this Zoid be one of the Ultimate Xs of legend?  But…  The only two I've ever heard of are the Liger 0 and the Berserk Fury…  They're very old models too, and I'm not sure the ones made now are still Ultimate Xs.  Plus, the Ultimate Xs were old models even back then, made by some ancient civilization or something.  How could they recreate that one-of-a-kind technology in a prototype?  And why would this man is give her away free?__

            "AHEM!" Dusty shouted, causing me to jump and Jackie to scratch me again.  I turned to him.

            "What?" I snapped.

            "Yeh already said yeh didn' wan' this Zoid, so why don' we go ter th' next one," Dusty suggested.  I shook my head.

            "I've changed my mind," I told him.  "I want this one."

            Dusty looked at me like I had just fulfilled every wish he'd ever had.  He smiled.

            "Righ', then!  E'rybody, move!  We have someone who's gonna try!  C'mon, move!" Dusty shouted, shooing everyone away from the Zoid.  Everyone went quiet as I stepped up to it.

            "Heh," laughed a boy with purple hair, "that Zoid's power can't be controlled.  I don't know why people even try."

            "She's either very brave, or very stupid," sneered a tall boy with red hair.

            "Personally, I think it's the latter," the purple-haired boy taunted.  I clutched Jackie tighter, trying to suppress my rage rising from their "fun", and began to climb the Zoid one-handed.  (My other hand was clutching Jackie, remember?)  I opened the cockpit of the Palomino Hope once I had reached the top and climbed in.  I closed the cockpit and turned her on.

            "Let's see what this baby can do!" I declared.  Targets began flying out of holes in the walls and ceiling.  I nailed them all with amazing accuracy.  I'd learned from the best for as long as I could.

            Once I had destroyed all of the targets, Dusty called up to me, "Hey, Faerie, guess what?"

            "What?"

            "Th' Zoid's yer's!" Dusty declared.  I looked down at him in disbelief.

            "Just like that?"

            "Yep.  There's no way yeh could've hit all o' those targets wi'ou' workin' together wi' the Palomino Hope."  I stared at Dusty then slowly nodded.

            "Then I'll be seeing you!"

            "See ya!"  I turned back to the Palomino Hope.

            "Let's go for a run, Hope," I said.  She brayed in response.  I rode Hope out of the garage.

            "Let's go home…"

  


* * *

[1] I actually had a cat like this once.  I never owned him, but my family and I took care of him for awhile.  We named him Jackie, so you could say I've immortalized him in my story.


	3. Chapter II: A New Coworker

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter II: A New Co-Worker**

            I rode home to an apartment building.  It was a bit run-down, but it was all I could afford.  Working Monday through Thursday during the day from 11:30AM until 5:00PM, Monday through Thursday nights from 7:30 until 11:00, Friday mornings from 4:00 until 8:45, and weekends at the ranch wasn't enough to pay for a nice home and saving up for a Zoid.

            Many it was because I had too many mouths to feed.  My apartment was like a zoo: I played abandoned animal rescue.  At that time, I had five dogs, eight cats, three iguanas, two macaws, and a cockatiel.  Jackie was just a kitten when his mother died and I had to save him off the streets.  I nursed him back to health, and now he thinks _I'm_ his mother.

            I parked the Palomino Hope in the Zoid's garage and carried Jackie up to my apartment.  I was surprised to find the door unlocked.  Surprise quickly turning to fear, I took out my cell phone, ready to dial the Peace Corps station, and cautiously went into my apartment.

            All the lights were on, the animals appeared fine, and a blond-haired someone was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading the latest edition of _Zoids Now magazine._

            "FLAME!!!" I roared.  "Flame", a childhood friend of mine, jumped in surprise.  His name wasn't actually "Flame", but everyone called him that.  Even his parents.  In fact, I've never heard anyone call him by his real name.

            "Yes?" he asked innocently, turning to face me.  I set down Jackie and grabbed the front of his shirt, breathing heavily.

            "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" I spat.

            "What?"

            "DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!  YOU KNOW 'WHAT'!"

            "I-I'm sorry, Faerie, I-I tried c-calling," Flame muttered weakly.

            AND IF I DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE YOU DON'T LET YOURSELF IN!!" I bellowed.  I let go of his shirt, went to the refrigerator, and began preparing the iguana's food.

            "Why don't you ever give the iguanas meat?" Flame wondered as I brought out the salad.  It had collard greens, dandelion leaves, a couple of chopped up carrots, green leaf lettuce, and green bean in it.  I split it up and put it in the separate cages, turning to Flame when I was done.

            "Iguanas are vegetarians.  They get sick if they eat meat[1]," I explained.  "And I know you're interested in getting an iguana, so another thing to remember about the diet of iguanas is that you can't give them too many carrots."

            "Why?"

            "The carrots are calcium oxalates, meaning they lock calcium in the muscles and cause metabolic bone disease," I explained.  Flame stared at me, mouth open.  "What?"

            "How-how-how d-d-d-d'you remember all that?" he stuttered.  I rolled my eyes.

            "I read the dietary portion of _Iguanas for Dummies_, silly," I laughed.

            "How many times?"

            "I think… one or twice[2]," I replied slowly.  Flame gaped at me.

            "You should be, like, a medical professor or something with a brain like that," he stated.

            "Nah, I'd rather find time to be a professional Zoid battler," I admitted.  I went back into the kitchen and got out the macaws' and the cockatiel's food.  I fed them without inquiries about their dietary needs (which was good, because I feed them commercial food and hadn't found the time to read about their dietary needs).  I gave Gertie[3] her arthritis pill.

            Next, I fed and watered the cats and dogs.  Jackie waited for his food.  He always ate at the table with me.  However, today, I gave him his special kitten formula on the floor with the rest of the cats.  He looked at me and meowed.

            "Don't look at me like that," I said softly.  He meowed again.  "Please.  I have to do this.  I may have found a new home for you."

            "Where's the home?" Flame wondered.

            "At the ranch," I replied.  I took some soup out of the fridge and began warming it up for lunch.

            "How are things going?" Flame asked as I put two bowls of soup on the table.  I sat down and picked up my spoon, pausing before I spoke.

            "I got a Zoid," I told him.  Flame sat down, beaming at me.

            "Great!  Now we can start our own Zoid team!"  he exclaimed.  I shook my head.

            "I don't have time right now.  Did you forget how many jobs I have?" I questioned.  "Let's see… there's the ranch on weekends, selling used parts, courier, and Peace Keeping Bureau"

            "Why don't you just quit a few jobs and –"

            "QUIT A FEW JOBS???" I bellowed, causing every living thing to cower.  "Puh-lease!  Like I'm going to quit just to start a Zoid team that probably won't get off the ground and let my poor animals die.  How would that be any different from their original owners, hmmm?"

            "Okay, okay!  I see your point!  Geez!"  Flame looked out the window.  "It just… when I see how successful those Zoid teams are, I just… want to at least try.  And I know you want to."

            I sighed and looked at my watch.  "Damn, I'm late!  Sorry, Flame, got to go!  Lock up behind you, and don't forget to put away the soup!"

            "I won't!  Bye, Faerie!"

            "Bye!"  I ran out the door.

-*~*-*~*-

            "REEEEEEE!!!" the Palomino Hope whinnied as I drove on the Zoid's highway to my courier job.  I suppose she was trying to clear the way for me.  It worked because some Zoids, including a Liger Zero, moved out of our way.

            "Thanks, Hope," I thanked.  I was almost positive the Palomino Hope could understand me, but what happened next shocked me so much, I was surprised I didn't lose control of my Zoid.

            '_Would you like me to go faster?' asked a disembodied voice.  I jerked the control stick hard to the right.  The voice spoke again._

            '_I don't think you want to run into that Red Blade Liger over there.  It looks very expensive,' it commented calmly.  I straightened out the control stick and realized the Palomino Hope had prevented itself from obeying my reflex.  I laughed and patted the Palomino Hope._

            "You're one unique Zoid," I laughed.

            '_Thank you,' the Palomino Hope said.  '_Now would you like for me to go faster?_'_

            "Nah, we're almost there," I told her.  We went the rest of the way in silence.  I finally reached the office.  Once I had parked Hope in the Zoids garage, I went inside.

            "You're late," a woman (my boss) named Cho Harpy growled.

            "Sorry," I apologized.  "I've got good news though."

            "What is it?" Cho snapped.

            "I finally got a Zoid."

            "Great!" Cho exclaimed, dropping her icy tone immediately.  "You can show the rookie the ropes!  As soon as he shows up, that is."

            Someone burst into the office just then.  "Sorry I'm late!" gasped a familiar voice.  I turned around.

            "Flame?"

  


* * *

[1] Even fish, it's in _Iguanas for Dummies_ for all you iguana lovers out there.

[2] Took me that long in reality to memorize it.  Question:  Being able to memorize science facts like that, what science field should I go into in college?  I need help making a decision.  Maybe Physics, since it's a general science and all other sciences branched off from that?  Feedback welcome, if you e-mail it to me, put in the subject line "My Answer to Your Question in Your Zoids Story".  Please, I have very little time before I go to college.  I need to make a decision!

[3] My real dog's name.  She's part German Shepherd, part Golden Retriever, and 100% love.  Whenever she barks at someone, it means "Play time?" not "Stay away!"


	4. Chapter III: Thieves

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter III: Thieves**

            "Flame?"  I laughed.  He laughed too.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Trying out a new job.  Rounding up wild Zoids didn't pay enough for the effort," he explained.

            "But you're rich!" I exclaimed.

            "Yeah, well, you inspired me to be more independent.  I'm not accepting money from Mom and Dad unless I absolutely _need it.  They seemed a bit upset by that, but they'll get over it," Flame admitted._

            "How are -?"

            "Well, enough chit-chatting," Cho interrupted.  "Let's get to work.  Rapter, you're just learning what to do as a courier today.  Simple enough.  Pegs, you're going to be his teacher.  Here's you first assignment."

            She handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.  I looked at it.  When I was done, I stuck it in my pocket.

            "Let's go, Flame," I said, heading to the Zoid garage.  Flame and I split up to go get our Zoids.  _Why did I park so far away from the door?_ I thought, seeing spots that I'd missed in my race to get to work.

            I finally reached the Palomino Hope in a spot where I knew I didn't park her.  I got into the cockpit and she turned herself on.

            '_Where do we go now?' she wondered._

            "Right now?  Well, we need to find Flame first," I replied.  I began steering her to the exit of the garage.  Flame was waiting for me.  His Blaze Rapter gleamed in the sunlight.  The video communicator flickered on.

            "What took you so long?" Flame growled.  I brought Hope next to his Zoid.

            "Sorry.  Forgot where I parked," I lied.  Flame sighed and rolled his eyes.

            "My brilliant girlfriend," he muttered.

            "WHAT!?" I shrieked.

            "I meant that you're a girl and you're a friend, that's all!" Flame exclaimed quickly.  I could see he was trying to cover it up.  I shook my head.  He took that as an "All clear" signal and asked, "Um…  Where's our first stop?"

            I pulled out the paper again and looked at it.  "Twelve-thirty-five North Liger[1] Drive," I answered.  I punched it into the Palomino Hope's navigator.  "We need to take a west by northwest route."

            "Already on it!" Flame declared, running down a side street.  I rolled my eyes.

            "Men!" I sighed, following him.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing!"

-*~*-*~*-

            We reached our destination in a fair amount of time.  I climbed out of the Palomino Hope and knocked on the door.  Dusty answered it and did a double take when he saw me.

            "Faerie?  What're yeh doin' here?  How'd yeh get my address?" he questioned.

            "You asked for a courier, right?"

            "Yeah, bu' – Oh, I get it now!  Yer my courier, aren't yeh?"  I nodded.  "Then, who's he?"

            "I'm sorry.  Flame, this is Dusty.  He gave me the Palomino Hope.  Dusty, this is Flame, a friend of mine and a new courier.  I'm teaching him how to be a good courier, since this is his first day on the job," I explained.  "So…  Onto the courier business.  What do you need us to deliver and to where?"

            "Hang on a sec," Dusty said, going back inside.  He came out a few minutes later with a big cardboard box.  "Here's some spare parts I need yeh ta deliver ta Misty Rose on th' other side o' town.  Here's her address."  He handed me a slip of paper.  I read it and nodded.  Flame put the box into Hope's cargo hold and got into his Zoid.  I got into the cockpit of my Zoid.

            "See you later, Dusty," I called.

            "See ya, Faerie!" Dusty called back.  I closed the cockpit.  Flame's face flickered onto my screen.

            "Where to now?" he asked.  I looked at the piece of paper again.

            "One thousand thirty-first street," I replied.  "Let's go!"

            "Right!"

-*~*-*~*-

            Flame and I had an uneventful ride until we got to the Zoid's highway.  I was about to fall asleep and let Hope do the driving when a Shadowfox jumped in front of me.  Hope and the Blaze Rapter screeched to a halt.  As soon as we finished stopping, five Command Wolves formed a circle around us with the Shadowfox.  The Blaze Rapter roared.  Hope reared and whinnied.  The Shadowfox and Command Wolves howled.  A man's face appeared on my screen.

            "What do you want?" I demanded.  The man laughed sinisterly.  "Who are you?"

            The man stopped laughing and droned, "I won't tell you my real name."  He looked harder at me.  "But I'm also known as Josef Rudolf."

            "What do you want!?" I repeated.

            "Patience, child," Rudolf said in a bored tone.  "I want your Zoid."

            "What do you want with her?" I snapped.

            "Well, my data printout says she's a prototype, a one-of-a-kind Zoid.  I figured she should be very powerful, since there aren't others like her.  I could use a powerful Zoid like that," he drawled.

            I didn't like this man.  All he wanted was power, and he was going to steal for it if he had to.  Apparently, Hope didn't like him either; She reared as high as she could go.

            "REEEEEEE!!!" she neighed.  I glared at Rudolf.

            "Looks like Hope wants to beat you just as much as I do!" I declared.  "Let's battle to settle this."

            "Team Pyrite, get ready!" Rudolf ordered.  The Command Wolves readied their weapons.

            "Get ready, Flame!" I shouted.  Flame and I readied our weapons.

            "Fire!"

  


* * *

[1] Turns out Ligers are real.  A liger is an animal with a lion father and a tigress mother.  Cool, huh?


	5. Chapter IV: Unexpected Surprises

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter IV: Unexpected Surprises**

            I fired first and immediately took out a Command Wolf.

            "The Rhodes sister is down!" declared a black-haired man with a prominent nose.

            "And you're next!" Flame shouted.  His weapons readied to fire, but I was faster.  I fired and the Command Wolf fell.

            "Kwik, come – ARGH!" shouted a woman as I took her and another man down in one go.

            "Boss!  Gonzales and the Rhodes brother are down!" yelled the last woman.  I fired and took her out too.

            "How -!?" Rudolf began.

            "Maybe you should think about your strategy more," I growled.  "No room to evade attacks at point-blank range."  The Shadowfox turned tail.  "Oh, no you don't!"  I fired and the Zoid was taken down.  I called Gummy, a Peace Corps officer.

            "Yeah?" Gummy asked, appearing on my screen.

            "My friend and I just took out some bandits trying to steal my Zoid.  Could you come pick them up?  End of Storm Avenue, near the Zoids' highway," I told him.

            "I'm on it.  Thanks, Faerie," Gummy said.

            "No prob.  I'm going to go on and deliver a package, so I'll be gone when you get here," I informed him.  Gummy nodded.  "I'll see you at work, then!"  The screen with Gummy on it flickered off.  "Let's get going, Flame."

            We picked a path around the fallen Zoids and got on the highway.  Flame looked at me strangely through the video communicator.  I ignored him for awhile, but he continued staring.

            "What?" I finally snapped.  Flame just continued looking at me.  "WHAT!?"

            "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he wondered.

            "I don't know," I admitted.  "I guess it's just in my blood."

            "Guess so," Flame agreed.  There was silence for a few seconds.

            "So… how are Rebecca and James?" I wondered.

            "They're -," Flame began, but an alarm cut him off.  "What's up?  Why is the Palomino Hope sending an alarm tone?"

            "Hope, what's going on?" I asked.  A visual of the area around Flame and me came up with infrared heat images.  I saw the problem immediately.

            "Flame!  We're surrounded by Helcats!" I cried.

            "What the hell!?" Flame cursed.

            "My point exactly," I replied.  There was about eight Helcats forming a circle around us.  There was no escape.  Unless…  I called Gummy again.

            "Yeah?" he asked when he answered.

            "I've got about eight Helcats in an attack formation around me," I told him calmly.

            "I'll send somebody over to get them," he said.  There was a short pause, then, "You should do have a knack for getting into trouble."

            "I know," I admitted.  "Trouble follows me.  Anyway, I'll be seeing you at work I suppose."  The screen with Gummy went off again.  I turned to the screen with Flame.  "Ready to lose these freaks?"

            "You got a plan?" he wondered.  I looked around and saw a smokescreen button.

            "Perfect," I muttered.  To Flame:  "Get off at the next exit.  I'm firing a smokescreen."

            "Roger that," Flame said.  I saw his Zoid heading slightly right.

            '_Ready?' Hope asked._

            "Firing smokescreen!" I shouted.  The smokescreen fired around Hope and the Helcats scattered.  I bolted toward the nearest exit.  Behind me, the Helcats burst out of the smokescreen.  They were still invisible, but I saw eight disturbances as the Zoids followed.  I began to lead the Helcats to the police.

            "Run, but you won't escape!" gloated a woman clad in jewels who had just appeared on my screen.  I ground my teeth.

            "What do you want?" I growled.  The woman laughed.

            "I want whatever valuables you have," she said coolly.  "You must be very rich to own a Zoid like that!"

            "Well, you lost that bet," I snapped.  "I earned this Zoid on pure talent!!  …You don't need to know about how much money I make."

            "Oh?  And how much _do you make?" the woman laughed._

            "None of your business," I growled.  "Now, do you want me to take you out like I took out Team Pyrite?"

            "I've never even heard of them.  Are they a _real team?" the woman sneered._

            "They're a team of bandits and I took out all six of their Zoids, single-handed," I snapped.  The woman laughed.

            "Oh, _really?" she said in a disbelieving voice.  I heard a man's voice speak to her._

            "Natasha, I have proof.  Look at her records," he said.  Natasha looked and snorted.

            "Beginner's luck," she sneered.  I readied my weapons.

            "How's THIS for beginner's luck!?" I roared, turning around and firing.  I took out a Helcat.  The others got ready to fight.

            "Cheap trick!" a man accused, coming onto my screen.  I smiled.

            "I'm gonna take you down!" I declared.  I fired at him, but he dodged.

            "My turn!"  Natasha fired at me, but I quickly avoided it.

            '_Seven against one isn't good odds,' Hope warned.  I sighed.  _She's right,_ I thought.  __But I can handle it!_

            I fired at a Helcat.  It dodged to avoid, but as it dodged, I fired again in the direction it was heading.  It couldn't turn quick enough and suffered enough damage for a Command System Freeze.  I heard a Zoid walking up behind me.

            "Need some help there, Faerie?  I brought some reinforcements," Flame joked.

            "You two just mosey on outta here," Gummy said.  "We can handle these crooks."

            "Thanks, Gummy," I thanked and followed Flame down the street.

            We rode in silence for awhile, trying to find the right street.  I was about to check my navigator again when Flame asked, "Isn't it funny?"  I glared at him.

            "Isn't _what funny?" I questioned.  Flame ignored my cold attitude._

            "Isn't it funny that two different criminal Zoid teams have attacked us in the same day?" he wondered.

            "I don't find that very _funny_," I snapped.  Flame looked shocked.

            "I meant funny as in _strange_, not funny as in, well, _funny_," he pouted.

            '_You really should go easier on him,' Hope said.  I sighed._

            "Sorry, Flame.  I'm just kinda short-tempered right now," I apologized.  Flame looked at me with curiosity.

            "Who's in your Zoid with you?" he wondered.

            "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

            "I heard someone talking to you," he pressed.  I tried not to act surprised.  Putting on y best "poker face", I laughed.

            "You silly – I mean, have you been getting enough sleep?" I chuckled.  The Palomino Hope stopped moving.  "What the -!?"

            "What's going on, Faerie?" Flame asked worriedly.  I knew what.

            "Hope, _WHY exactly have you stopped?  We're late enough as is!" I yelled._

            "Why -?" Flame began, but Hope interrupted him.

            '_I refused to move until you tell him the truth,' Hope said obstinately._

            "No, I can't let anyone else know about you!" I shouted.

            '_I can't believe the daughter of the great Dustin Pegs, Champion of Zoids, would be afraid to let people know that her Zoid can talk_ and _think__,' Hope sneered.  I was enraged.  Flame looked excited._

            "You're Zoid can -?" he started, but I didn't pay him any attention.

            "YOU LISTEN HERE!!!" I roared.  "I've had a bad day already, and I don't need you making it worse by making it seem like I'm crazy!  Zoids can't -!  Hold on…  How do you know about my dad?"

            '_Well, let's just say that he's not dead and he's looking for his daughter,' Hope answered.  I could just imagine her winking at me._

            _Daddy… I thought, wiping away a tear.  Hope began moving again.  I smiled._

            "Where's Dad?" I wondered.

            '_Let's just say he's closer than you think,' Hope replied.  '__Your heart knows what your mind is too scared to hope.'_

-*~*-*~*-

            After work, I went home and fell into bed, thinking about what Hope had said.  Finally, I got up and called in a vacation day for my night job at the Peace Keeping Bureau.  I pulled on my blue blazer and left the apartment.  I called Flame on my cell phone and told him where I was headed and not to follow me.

            Hope was waiting for me.  I climbed into her cockpit and rode in silence all the way to Dusty's house.  Dusty looked surprised.

            "I don' need a courier righ' now," he said.

            "My last name is Pegs," I told him.  "And you can quit the fake accent, Daddy[1]."

  


* * *

[1] Anyone _not see that coming?  I think I made it a bit __too obvious.  Need to work on that._


	6. Chapter V: A Happy Reunion

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter V: A Happy Reunion**

            "Fa- Fa- Faerie?" Dad stammered.  I nodded.  "Faerie!"  We hugged each other and cried.  When we finally pulled ourselves together.

            "Come in, Faerie," Dad sniffled.  I stepped inside and gasped.

            "Dad!  You're rich!" I exclaimed.  He had gold chandeliers, gold candelabras, marble stairs, oak furniture, marble floors, and crystal dishes.

            "Yes," Dad sighed.  "But I couldn't share it with anyone for years, and then I couldn't find you."

            "Where'd you disappear to?  Everyone thought you were dead," I told him, looking down.  Dad sighed again.

            "I was working for the government.  Can't tell you anything else, but I'm retired now, so you don't have to worry about me leaving you again," Dad evaded.  I nodded.  "I'm just glad the Palomino Hope was able to bring us back together like she promised."

            "You knew?" I gasped.  Dad nodded and hugged me.

            "She promised to bring my little girl back to me," he whispered, "and she did…"

            I looked at Dad.  He seemed to be upset that he couldn't be there for me when I needed him.

            "Listen, Dad," I said.  He looked at me.  "I don't hold it against you for disappearing like that if it wasn't your fault, okay?  I'm just glad we're back together."

            "Thanks.  Listen, I have to get back to my Zoid shop," Dad said, getting up.  "I guess I'll see you around?"

            "Nah, I'll come," I told him.  "I took the night off work."

            "How many jobs do you have?" Dad wondered.  I laughed.

            "Too many," I admitted.  Dad raised an eyebrow.  I sighed.

            "I have a day job Monday through Thursday from eleven-thirty in the morning to five o'clock in the evening; a night job Monday through Thursday from seven-thirty to eleven o'clock; a morning job Fridays from four o'clock to quarter of nine; and a weekend job at a ranch owned by a friend of Flame, a friend of mine.  Plus, when I'm home, I kind of run an animal shelter of sorts."

            "You've got it pretty busy, then," Dad remarked.  "But why so many jobs?"

            "You try making enough money to take care of renting an apartment, nineteen animals, and one human.  That includes food bills for twenty, electric bills, phone bills, cell phone bills, heating and air conditioning bills, medical bills, and veterinarian bills.  That doesn't come cheap."

            "Well, do you want to quit a few jobs and start a Zoid team?  I can help you either way," Dad offered.

            "Why not?" I accepted.  "Both you and Flame have asked me that now, and now that I've got my Dad back…  But…"

            "But what?" Dad questioned when my pause became too long.  I sighed.

            "But, I'll have to go to Flame's parents and tell them that they can help me.  They wanted to before, but I was too proud and stubborn to accept.  They thought of me as family and all I cared about was proving myself to the world," I admitted.  "Bunch a good _that did."  Something he said earlier hit me just then.  "Why do you need to go to your Zoid shop?"_

            "I had closed it early today, and I just need to take inventory.  I hadn't had a chance to earlier," he explained.

            "Okay, well, I'll see you soon!"

            "Where're you going?"

            "Home.  I need to make a couple of calls if I'm going to start a Zoid team," I told him.  "We need a team, first of all, and secondly, I need time to be on a team.  Also, I need to head to the library and learn how a Zoid team is run."

            "Why not ask me?" Dad wondered.  "I was the captain of a Zoid team once."

            I slapped my forehead.  "I nearly forgot!"  We laughed at that, and soon we had to part ways, for now.

            "Bye!" I called.

            "Come back soon!  Bye!" Dad called as I walked out the door.  Hope walked up to me.  I climbed into the cockpit and rode home.

            I know.  Short.  Sorry, but couldn't think of anything else for this chapter.  Just a little fluff to make the cake better.    A little metaphor I thought up.


	7. Chapter IV: The Start of the Legendary W...

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter VI: The Start of the Legendary Warriors Team**

            I gave my bosses at the ranch and used parts store my two-week warning, and after I worked those last two weeks, I visited Dad again.  This time, Flame came with me.

            "So, you mean to tell me that Dusty the used Zoids salesman is actually your father, Dustin Pegs the Zoids World Champ?"  Flame asked for about the hundredth time.  I sighed.

            "Yes, Flame, now can you _please_ stop asking that question??" I growled.

            "Sorry…  So, Dusty is really -?"

            "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" I roared.  Flame fell silent.  I sighed.  "Listen.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?  I'm just… confused, I guess."

            "How so?" Flame wondered.

            "I…  How did the Palomino Hope know I was his daughter?"  I stopped, looking at my feet.

            '_I didn't know,' Hope admitted.  I looked up.  '_It was a lucky guess.  Now, let's go see your dad._'_

            I nodded and Hope began moving again.  We caught up with Flame at Dad's house.  Dad was talking to Flame excitedly, Flame's Blaze Rapter parked by the front door.  I parked Hope, warned her not to go anywhere, and joined them.

            "Hey, Faerie," Dad greeted warmly.

            "Hi, Daddy," I replied.  Dad smiled and shook his head.

            "It's been a long time…" he sighed.  "Let's go inside.  We three need to talk."

            "Okay," Flame and I chorused, following Dad inside.  Flame looked around with wide, curious eyes filled with questioning, but said nothing.  Dad shut the door behind us and led us to his own personal Zoid garage.  I gasped in awe.

            "All the Zoids we'll ever need in our Zoid battles," Dad said proudly.  I stepped up to a picture of an orange-red bird-like Zoid.

            "What's this one?" I wondered.  I had never seen a Zoid like it before.

            "That's the Fire Phoenix," Dad replied.  "I've only ever heard of them being wild, and I'm dying to catch one."  I looked at him.

            "Why?" I wondered.

            "One flew by me as I was training with my Liger Zero one day.  My Liger gave me a read-out on the Zoid with a picture.  Turns out the Fire Phoenix is the Liger Zero's Fuzor partner," Dad explained.  "I need a Fire Phoenix to be able to fight these new Fuzor Zoids out there now.  Did you see how fast that Death Spiner[1] from the Black Assassins team wiped out every opponent thrown at them?  We won't stand a chance without a Fuzor Zoid!"

            I looked around some more.  Dad had about three Liger Zeros, four Helcats, seven Command Wolves, five Shadowfoxes, two Death Spiners, and that's just the tip of the iceberg.  I walked slowly back to Dad and Flame, but stopped in front of another Zoid I had never seen before.  It had no cockpit.

            "What's this?" I asked out of curiosity.

            "That's a custom made Zoid, made like the Fire Phoenix in the read-out.  I was hoping I could use it as a substitute Fuzor partner for one of my Liger Zeroes, but… no such luck," Dad sighed. "I dubbed it the 'Thunder Hawk'.  It doesn't need a driver, hence the reason it has no cockpit, so when it decides to help out, it's one more Zoid that can be in a Zoid battle without anyone guiding it."

            "What's the other one?"

            "The Fire Phoenix."  I went back to the picture of the Fire Phoenix, looked at it, and then walked back to the Thunder Hawk and looked at that one too.  The Hawk looked almost identical to the Phoenix, except it was light orange where the Phoenix was red, and where the Phoenix was bright orange, it was yellow-orange.

            "Well, how about we get to work planning our first Zoid battle," Flame suggested.  I tore my eyes away from the Thunder Hawk.

            "Right," I agreed.  I turned to Dad.  "What name have you decided on for our team?"

            "I was thinking the 'Legendary Warriors'," Dad answered.  I nodded.

            "Perfect.  Now we need an opponent," I said.  Flame, Dad, and I thought hard.

            "The Black Assassins?" Flame asked.  Dad and I gave him The Look.  "Oh, right…  We don't have a Fuzor.  Bad choice.  Hmmmm…"

            "I've got it!  The Lion-heart team!" Dad exclaimed.

            "'Lion-heart team'?" I echoed.  "Don't they have a Red Blade Liger, a Liger Zero X, a Liger Zero Schneider, and a Liger Zero Jaeger?"

            "Yeah, and the team is made up of four brothers: Chance, Zach, Josh, and Tom.  Their last name is Katz," Flame added.

            "I see you two have been studying," Dad remarked.  "So I'll go and ask them if they want to battle us or not.  You two go home and wait for the word."

-*~*-*~*-

            While I was watching the news that night, I thought about how I would stand up to the Katz brothers.  I wasn't a professional Zoid battler like them, and there wasn't enough time to practice.  Something the newscaster said caught my attention.

            "…A new team called the Legendary Warriors has just challenged the Lion-heart team," she was saying.  "With me is the leader of the Lion-heart team, Chance Katz.  Mr. Katz, are you planning on accepting this challenge?"

            "We never back down from a challenge!  Our motto is to never give in!" Chance declared.  "We'll even pay this new team ten thousand dollars to get on their feet… if they manage to beat us!"

            "You're very confident, aren't you?" the newscaster smiled.  Chance laughed.

            "Confident?"  He laughed harder.  "How could a bunch of rookies ever beat professionals like us on the first try?"

            I turned off the TV and breathed heavily.  _I'll show them to poke fun at us, I thought angrily.  __We'll win that fight Saturday.  I'll make sure of it._

-*~*-*~*-

_            BRRRRRIINNGG!_

            "Ungh!" I groaned, turning off my alarm.  I yawned, stretched, and looked at my clock.  7:20AM. Why'd I set it so early?  My brain finally woke up.  I had three hours to get ready for the fight.

            I went through my morning routine, tripping over Ajax[2] (my small black and white patched terrier), Ryan[3] (a small black terrier), Spotty and Squirrel[4] (my medium black and white patched terriers), Sweetie[5] (my sweet little black cat, smaller than most average-sized cats), Velvet (my male black Oriental shorthair cat), and Misty[6] (my female white and blue Oriental shorthair cat) at least twice each.  Gertie had enough sense to stay out of my way.  Jackie avoided me all morning.  I felt awful because he probably sensed he was going to be leaving.  I wished I could keep him, but my house was getting too crowded, and I needed to find homes for these animals.  I had promised myself I wasn't going to become too attached because I knew I couldn't keep all of them.  Plus, there might be more abandoned animals on Planet Z that needed my help.  I _knew_ that there were.

            I finally finished getting ready and headed to the battle arena in Hope.  I was the first one there.

            "And it looks like one of the fighters from the Legendary Warriors team is eager for a good fight!" announced the announcer.  "We'll see how much of a legend these warriors are!"

            I heard Zoids walking up behind me and an Air Zoid flying into the ring.  Dad and Flame came onscreen.

            "We found a new recruit at the last minute," Dad said, smiling.  "She's very skilled in the air."

            "Who -?" I began, but then the Air Zoid flew into view.

            Decorated with painting of her favorite Zoids, the Storm Sworder zoomed in for a landing.  Jenna came onscreen.

            "Jenna!" I cried.

            "Long time, no see!  Sorry my job took me overseas," she apologized.  I nodded, smiling.  My smile soon disappeared as my face became serious.  The Katz brothers had arrived.

            "Get ready, everyone!" I ordered.  Jenna took to the air and the rest of us formed a line.  The Lion-heart team formed a line in front of us.  A man with green hair came onscreen.

            "Get ready to lose!" he laughed.  "You can't beat us!"

            "I get the guy in the Jaeger!" I declared.  The bell tolled, indicating the beginning of the match.

            '_Let's do this!' Hope shouted, charging at the Jaeger.  It ran off with incredible speed.  Hope's booster packs turned on and we followed the Jaeger around the outer edge of the stadium.  We didn't see the Liger Zero X coming from the side.  I only noticed it when Dad blasted it from his Gun Sniper._

            "Close one!" Dad winked as the Liger Zero X came tearing at him at top speed.  Dad didn't have time to react in his slow Gun Sniper, and his Zoid was knocked out of the battle.

            "Dad!" I cried, Hope still chasing the Jaeger.  I looked around.  Jenna was out.  Now Flame was fighting off both the Liger Zero Schneider and the Red Blade Liger on his own.  The Liger Zero X came in for Round Two.

            "Keeer-er-er!" cried a hawk of some sort.  Everyone stopped fighting and looked up.  The Thunder Hawk was coming to help!

            "Amazing!  This seemingly wild Zoid is coming to help one of the two teams!" declared the announcer.

            Hope caught up with the Liger Zero Jaeger.  The Thunder Hawk circled in the stadium, calling to the Zoids.  Flame's Blaze Rapter roared.  The Thunder Hawk went into a spectacular dive, causing a sonic boom in its wake.  This was focused on the Ligers attacking Flame.  They were sent flying, but landed on their feet.

            "So, you want to play games, huh, little birdie?  Well, playing with the Katz means chicken wings for dinner!" a man with orange hair declared.  His Liger Zero Schneider roared.

            "Keeeeer!!" the Thunder Hawk challenged.  I paid no attention as Hope assaulted the Liger Zero Jaeger.  Her voice brought me back.

            '_AHHHH!!' she cried.  I felt a lurch.  The Liger Zero X had attacked us from behind.  The Liger Zero Jaeger shakily got to its feet._

            "Laser Claw Strike Attack!" the Katz brother shouted.  Hope nimbly dodged his attack despite the hit she took.  The Laser Claw Strike Attack hit the Liger Zero X.

            "Why you -!"  The Liger Zero X lunged at the Liger Zero Jaeger and the two begin fighting.

            "Now two of the Katz brothers are fighting each other instead of their opponents!" the announcer shouted.

            '_Thanks for stating the obvious,' Hope growled._

            "Purrrrfect," I purred as I got the two locked-on.  I fired my Particle Beam Cannons, knocking them both out of the fight.

            "EEEEER!" the Thunder Hawk cried.  I felt two Zoids hit the ground.  The Liger Zero Schneider and the Red Blade Liger came running at me.  I fired my Particle Beam Cannons expertly, knocking them both out of the match.  We won.

            "Amazing!  The Legendary Warriors have won!" cried the announcer.  "And the only one Zoid managed to knock out any of the Katz brothers Zoids.  She knocked out all of them, only taking one hit herself!"

            '_Why do announcers always state the obvious?' Hope growled._

            "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the garage," I laughed, beaming.  "And, in answer to your question, I guess it's for the vision impaired so that they still know what's going on.  But who cares?  We won!"

  


* * *

[1] I think that's what it's called.  It's the Black Assassins' Fuzor Zoid.  I forget exactly what it's called.  It's part Dark Spiner, part crustacean-like Zoid.

[2] A real dog my Bubbie (Yiddish for grandmother) once owned.  Male.

[3] Another dog my Bubbie once owned.  Female – she was named after the officer who brought her in.

[4] My mom had these two dogs growing up.  Both female.

[5] My present-time cat. Female.  Born in 1995.  (Gertie was born in 1997.  Also female.)

[6] Velvet and Misty have the same father, but different mothers.  They're my Bubbie's present-time cats, about 14-15 years old.  Velvet – Male.  Misty – Female.


	8. Chapter VII: A New Friend

**_Zoids Fuzors: Faerie's Beginning_**

**Chapter VII: A New Friend**

            We immediately became famous.  A team called Mach Storm was on the news almost as much as we were.  Jenna thought the guy with the Liger Zero, R.D. was "cute".  She wouldn't stop talking about him.

            "- so dreamy, don't you think?" she was asking.  Without giving me time to respond, she sighed, "And his Liger Zero is so _powerful!_  He'd be perfect…"

            "Are you done daydreaming, or are we going to have to go to practice without you?" Flame snapped.

            '_Yeah, I want some practice!  Need some battle experience!  Let's go to practice!_' Hope chanted.  She sounded more like an overexcited border collie than a horse-like Zoid.  I shook my head, holding in silent laughter.

            "Oh, alright.  I'll daydream after practice," Jenna pouted.  She leaned up against a Command Wolf (our base was Dad's Zoid garage).  She turned to me.  "But, you do agree, his is cute, right?"

            "Yes, but he's not my type," I admitted.

            "Ooo.  You've found someone you like?  Who?  Tell me, tell me!" Jenna pleaded, acting more like a six-year-old rather than a sixteen-year-old.

            "Later," I evaded, blushing.  I'd said too much.

            "Let's go to practice," Flame mumbled, sulking for some reason.  We got into our Zoids and headed for the training grounds.  As we got closer, I felt more and more excited.  R.D. of Mach Storm trained there, and, from what I had heard, he was a worthy opponent.  I needed someone worthy to train against.

-*~*-*~*-

            "What!?" I shrieked when we got there.  "You're tellin' me that we don't battle Zoid teams?"

            "Yes," the employee repeated.  "You battle the wild Zoids in the area.  Though you're not prohibited from battling Zoid teams.  They'll need to accept, but it's just practice anyway."

            I sighed.  "Fine.  Let's go practice, guys," I moped.  We got into our Zoids and began looking for wild Zoids to battle.  We separated after awhile to broaden our search.  I turned a corner and gasped.  Two Fuzor Zoids were battling each other.

            "Whoa!" I breathed.

            '_They are the Buster Furer, a Fuzor of the Berserk Furer and the Buster Eagle, and the Liger Zero Phoenix, a Fuzor of the Liger Zero and Fire Phoenix,_' Hope told me.  '_R.D. is in the Liger._'

            The Liger Zero Phoenix used its Laser Claw Strike Attack, but the Buster Furer used an Energy Shield to stop it.  It then used its Particle Beam Cannons, hitting the Liger.

            "We gotta help him!" I cried.  Hope brought us out of our hiding place.  I knew that whoever was in the Buster Furer was up to no good.  I could see they wanted to destroy the Liger Zero Phoenix… and R.D.

            The Liger Zero Phoenix shakily got to its feet.  The Buster Furer began charging up its Particle Beam Cannons again.

            "HIIYAA!" I shouted, making Hope ram into the Buster Furer from the side at top speed.  The pilots came onscreen.

            "So, you like to play games, huh?" laughed a brown-haired young man.  I clenched my teeth.

            "No games," I growled.  "I won't let you hurt him.  I won't let you hurt ANYONE, for that matter.  I'll stop you right now."

            "NO!" shouted R.D., coming onscreen.  "No. This is my fight.  I want to finish it."

            "If I hadn't come along and saved your sorry tail, there wouldn't be a fight right now!" I roared.  "You should thank me for helping you!"

            I felt something hit the side of the Palomino Hope.  I straightened her out and saw the Buster Furer charging up for another Particle Beam Cannon.  I looked at R.D.

            "We can work together and beat them, or I can walk off and leave you to your little feud and let your Zoid be destroyed," I said icily.  R.D. nodded.

            "Let's do this!" he declared.  His Liger roared.  Hope whinnied and reared.  When her hooves came down again, they sent a shockwave straight at the Buster Furer.  It took to the air before the wave could hit much to my disappointment.  The Liger roared again.

            "Laser Claw Strike Attack!" R.D. shouted as his Liger took to the air again.  His attack sliced off one of the spinning "eggbeaters" as I liked to call them, preventing any further Energy Shields or Particle Beam Cannons.

            "We'll get you next time, R.D.!" declared the man.  "And you too, whoever you are!" he declared at me.  The Zoid fled.  The Liger Zero Phoenix landed and defused.  A Fire Phoenix flew away.

            "Thanks for your help," R.D. said.  "But I really didn't need it.  That was a fight between them and me."

            "Hmph!" I huffed.  "I _thought_ you were a worthy opponent, but I guess not.  Not with an attitude like that at least."

            R.D. looked shocked.  I turned around.  "I thought R.D. was supposed to be a great Zoid battler," I snapped.  "True Zoids warriors don't have that kind of an attitude.  They accept help when they need it.  A lesson I learned the hard way…"

            "For the first part of what you said, I want to say this: I'm sorry.  And for the part of learning to accept help when you need it the hard way… I hope you don't mind me asking:  How do you mean you 'learned the hard way'?" R.D. wondered.  I sighed.

            "I used to be as arrogant as you.  Actually, I was probably even more arrogant.  I misnamed it 'pride'.  But true pride comes from the strength to help yourself, even if that includes accepting help from others, whether it's from friends, family, or complete strangers."  I turned to face him again.  "I used to refuse help from anyone.  Yet, I still fought to help others, even if I could barely help myself.  At one point, I was working four different jobs to support about twenty animals and myself, and still pay all the bills.  Things were getting ridiculous, so I decided to finally drop the attitude and accept some help for a change.  However, by that time, barely any help was left.  The people who wanted to help had given up."

            "I'm sorry," R.D. apologized for no reason.  I smiled.

            "S'okay.  I know it's not your fault," I assured him.  "We just met, so it couldn't be your fault.  It was mine for being so arrogant.  Now, how about I introduce you to some of my friends.  One of them _really_ wants to meet you."  I took a few steps away.  "Come on."

            R.D. began following uncertainly.  We got to the rented base, but no one was there.  I shook my head.

            "They must still be training," I told him, getting out of Hope.  R.D. followed suit with his Liger.  I went inside the base, R.D. following.

            "I'm hungry, you?" I asked.

            "Famished," R.D. replied.  I raided the fridge, taking out deli sandwiches, sodas, and cake.  I set five places at the table.

            "We should wait for everyone to come back," I suggested.

            "Fine by me," R.D. said.  "So, what's your name?"

            "Faerie Pegs," I replied.  R.D. stared at me.  "What?"

            "You're Faerie Pegs!?" he exclaimed.  I nodded.  "You're part of the Legendary Warriors!"

            "Yeah, what's the big deal?" I wondered.  R.D. seemed to be trying to find the right words.

            "It's just…  You guys are amazing!  I've never seen a team work so fluently together, so coordinated.  You make this stuff look easy, I'm telling you!"  R.D. looked around.  "You guys seem to be very frugal with your prize money."  He looked at me again.  "I know you and that team member, Ash, a.k.a. 'Flame' Rapter, aren't using your full potential.  In fact, Ash seems to be holding back a lot."  R.D. looked at me harder.  "I know you've got more in you.  I can see you holding back in your fights.  You're one of the best."

            "You're pretty good yourself," I said.  "I've seen some of your fights too, and you seem to be a tough opponent.  I'm not sure I'd be able to beat you with my skill level.  At least, not yet."

            The door swung open and Jenna, Flame, and Dad came in.  Flame saw R.D., avoided my eyes, and shut himself in his room.

            "What was that all about?  Are you and him fighting?" R.D. questioned.

            "No…  I don't know why he's acting like this," I admitted.  Jenna slowly walked up to us as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

            "Are you R.D. of Mach Storm?" she asked nervously.

            "Yep, that's me!" R.D. declared.  Jenna looked at me.  Tears were forming in her eyes.

            "Looks like he was your type after all," she almost cried.  R.D. looked confused.  I rolled my eyes.

            "Alright, I'll tell you who I like!" I yelled.  Jenna looked at me without the tears.  "I like Flame, okay?"

            "Then why -?"

            "I brought R.D. here so you could meet him," I growled.  Jenna seemed to glow with joy.  I turned to R.D.  "Don't let Jenna bug you too much, she's a spoiled sixteen-year-old."  R.D. nodded while Jenna glared at me.  I went to Flame's door and knocked.

            "Who is it?" growled Flame.

            "Faerie," I replied.  I heard Flame stomping up to the door.  He opened it a crack.

            "What do you want?" he snapped.

            "T o _talk_ to you," I said through clenched teeth.

            "Well, maybe _I _don't want to talk to _you_," he huffed.  He tried to slam the door in my face, but I flung it wide open before it could lock.  I glared at Flame.

            "What's gotten into you?" I demanded.  Flame looked down at the ground, his anger seeming to melt.

            "Why are you going out with him, after all we've been through?" he questioned.  I laughed.  "What?"

            "Sorry, sorry," I giggled.  "It's just – just that… you think I'm going out with R.D.?  I just met the guy!  I only brought him here for Jenna to meet him, silly.  You know how it's one of her wishes."

            "Sorry.  I guess I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that," Flame admitted.  "I just got jealous, that's all."

            "Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we?" I teased.  I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the table to eat lunch.

-*~*^*~*-

            R.D. agreed to spar with me the next day.  Jenna kept telling me how lucky I was.  I guess she wanted to spar with R.D. too.

            The next day, I went to the designated spot R.D. had chosen for us to spar in.  He wasn't there yet, but I didn't let my guard down, in case he came in and started immediately.  I heard a Zoid walking up behind me.  R.D. came onscreen.

            "Ready?" he asked.  I turned around to face him.  He was a fair fighter, giving me the chance to get ready.

            "Ready," I replied.

            "Laser Claw Strike Attack!" R.D. shouted, making Liger run up to me.  I had Hope dodge just as he leapt.  The attack broke a giant boulder.

            I began running.  R.D. chased me, but hope was too fast for him.  When I was a good distance away, I turned around and used my long-range cannon.  R.D. dodged my attack.

            We continued attacking and dodging each other's attacks for a while, never once being hit.  It was a stalemate.

            "Hey, R.D.!" I called, stopping.  R.D. stopped too.

            "Yeah?" he asked.

            "Let's call it quits.  We're too even of a match," I told him.  R.D. nodded.

            "Sounds like a plan," he said.  "I guess I'll see you around!"

            "Maybe in an official Zoid battle," I joked.  R.D. laughed.  "Bye!"

            "Bye!"


End file.
